fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Captain William Telfer
Captain William Telfer is the former Captain of the UNSC Lexington and was killed during the defense of Sector 83 against a Covenant Battle Group. Early Life/UNSC Academy William Telfer was born on the colony world Reach in 2499 to a Military family, William had a very nice childhood he was great with everyone even the ladies. In 2501 he went to the UNSC Academy on Circinius IV it was a long journey for him but he made it made new friends and he passed all his classes with flying colors, In 2510 he graduated top of his class with high merits and he went back to Reach for awhile before being posted to a UNSC Frigate battling Rebels. Service Record Second Battle of Harvest In 2526 Ensign Telfer participated in the five year campaign to regain Harvest onboard a UNSC Halcyon-Class vessel, in the battle he was injured when the ship was struck by a plasma torpedo he was treated for second to third degree burns. But the planet was the UNSC's again but the victory came with a cost two UNSC Warships were destroyed at the start of the battle. Battle of Circinius IV After the victory over Harvest the Covenant began attacking the planet of Circinius IV where the academy where Telfer when to was under attack by Covenant Forces and the orbiting UNSC vessels were no match for the attack Covenant forces, UNSC Forces jumped into the system and began to repel the Covenant Forces from the planet, while a Spartan team was sent down to the planet to search for survivors and repel Covenant group forces. With the survivors brought aboard a UNSC Charon-Class Frigate the UNSC Forces lost Circinius IV to the Covenant. Battle f Alpha Aurigae The United Space Command higher ups were getting tired of losing to the Covenant Alliance when word gets out that the Covenant is advancing on the Alpha Aurigae sector the UNSC higher ups organized a massive fleet together to combat the Covenant forces and put an end to their losing streak, Lieutenant Telfer was transferred to the UNSC Franklin and was made the weapons officer at the start of the battle the Franklin took heavy damage but was still able to combat the Covenant Fleet with the rest of the 117 UNSC ships resulted in the UNSC's victory over the Covenant Forces and kept the Alpha Aurigae system from being glassed. Battle of XI Bootis A In 2528 a 20 year old Lieutenant Commander Telfer was onboard the Franklin but as the XO after the ships original XO was killed at the Battle of Alpha Aurigae, during the battle the UNSC took minimal losses 30 ships while the Covenant forces took major losses 70 ships this resulted in the Covenant forces to retreat from the battle. Battle of Hat Yai The UNSC Fleet was in orbit around Hat Yai waiting for the on coming Covenant Fleet that is on the move again after their serve beating at XI Bootis A, the Covenant caught the UNSC Fleet off guard and slowly destroyed the fleet taking out the lead destroyer while a Covenant Warship dropped troopers onto the surface and the UNSC Forces did the same thing but the UNSC Troopers take heavy losses and were forced to retreat from the planet and what's left of the UNSC Fleet retreated. Battle of Eridanus This one engagement of the war that Telfer won't forget he lost a good friend in the engagement against the Covenant forces on the planet surface, that resulted in the glassing of the planet and the UNSC's second major defeat to the Covenant. Battle of the Great Bear Classified record by Order of Vice Admiral Terrence Hood only level 7 or higher is authorized to see the battle record. Battle of Skopje In 2546 Captain Telfer was on the Bridge of the UNSC Charon-Class Frigate UNSC Lexington were the Covenant began attacking the UNSC forces, while onboard the vessel his former First Officer was killed in the battle against the Covenant Fleet that was 5,000 Battle-cruisers, Destroyer, Frigates, and Corvettes. The Fleet had no choice but to retreat from the planet making the jump to reach then earth unchallenged by any of the UNSC Ships. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV This was one of the largest battles that the UNSC had against the Covenant since Harvest, and the Covenant is looking for another victory and they are one step closer to Reach and then Earth, the UNSC Fleet was able to repel them with the help of the Heavily damaged UNSC Hawkins were a Commander Telfer put the ship on auto-Pilot and put it on a direct course for the Covenant Cruiser and the ship rammed into it and both ships blew up and forced the Covenant Forces to retreat since they lost their flagship. Fall of Reach While on patrol Captain Tefler got a distress signal from his wife stating that the Covenant has found Reach and their attacking the planet, but before Tefler could say anything he lost contact with his wife determined to save the planet Telfer gathered what ships he could and took them to the planet but found nothing but debris and destruction and a few survivors that made it off planet and the UNSC task force picked them up and Telfer was relieved when he was happy to see his wife safe and sound but his parents were killed when their transport was hit by a Corvette. Battle of Tribute After Reach fell and the Autumn disappeared the UNSC started losing battle after battle against the Covenant starting with Tribute in the Epsilon Eridani System, where the Lexington along with the Epsilon Eridani defense Fleet held their own against a Covenant battle group but they eventually had to pull out of the fighting this angered Telfer greatly that the UNSC can't seem to beat the Covenant anymore and they're losing too many ships and lives. Battle over the Threshold Death In 2552 the Battle cluster of the UNSC Fleet was dispatched to Sector 83 to keep an on coming Covenant fleet the Battle of Sector 83 UNSC Lexington, fought the enemy fleet as well and took some damage the lead vessel ordered the Fleet to retreat before being destroyed. Captain Telfer was onboard the ship when it was destroyed and his death crushed the crew and the senior staff badly but they had a job to do and that was to defend the Sol sector from an all out Invasion. Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Deceased Characters